Una Historia más de Knuckles The Equidna
by Rooh The Suprem Power
Summary: Les propongo conocer un poco más la vida de este Equidna rojo,amigo de Sonic y protector de la Esmeralda Maestra;ver sus perspectivas,pensamientos,gustos,disgustos,anécdotas que puedan ocurrirle,y nuevos y peligrosos conflictos...
1. Chapter 1

_**Capítulo 1:**"Un día como cualquier otro"_

_ Soy Knuckles,Knuckles The Equidna...Protector de la Esmeralda Maestra..._

_Hoy es un día como cualquier otro en mi vida,una linda tarde de verano...Ahora me hallo aquí,bajo la Esmeralda,sentado en las escaleras del Templo..._

De seguro en este momento Sonic debe estar siendo perseguido por Amy,en lo que Tails experimentando con sus máquinas,para no perder la costumbre..._-sonríe pensando en esto,mira hacia arriba-_

No les mentiré,la vida de guardián es bastante solitaria y tediosa,pero es mi deber...

Bueno,después de todo,tengo a la Esmeralda,el paisaje y muy seguido a..._-se interrumpe,buscándola a las alturas-_

_-Hacia el cielo lograba observarse una sombra que aterrizaba sobre la Esmeralda-_

**¿?:**Hola querido..._-sonríe seductoramente-_

_Es cierto que no suelo prestarle demasiada importancia a aquella murciélaga,pero su compañía...No me cae nada mal por así decirlo..._

**Knuckles:**¿En que andas Rouge? _-abrí un ojo curioso,estaba de buen humor-_

**Rouge:**Dime Knucki,¿te gustaría pasar el tiempo conmigo,en algún lugar que no sea este templo? _-su sonrisa única se mantenía intacta,observándome-_

_Rouge venía a visitarme muy seguido a la Esmeralda,y me acompañaba posada en la gema,para consumir mucha de mi soledad,por eso ella decía:"pasar el tiempo conmigo en algún lugar que no sea este templo..."_

**Knuckles:**_*frotándose la cabeza desanimado*_ Rouge,sabes que es mi obligación quedarme aquí...

**Rouge:**_-bajó de la Esmeralda y se sentó a mi lado,mirándome a modo de convencerme-_ Vamos,sólo por una noche...No creo que le suceda nada..._-se le iluminaron los ojos,acción que no pude evadir-_

**Knuckles:**Ahg,esta bien... _-se los dije,estaba de buen humor-_ No creo que a nadie se le ocurra nada malo mientras no estamos...¿A dónde planeas ir? _-pregunté curioso...bueno,algo emocionado-_

**Rouge:**Bueno querido,se me había ocurrido algo como salir a cenar al pueblo,a un buen restaurante,como una cit... _-se interrumpe,creyendo haber hablado de más-_

**Knuckles:**_-nervioso-_ Yo-yo no sé...Es que...Tú sabes que sólo acostumbro a comer uvas que crecen por aquí...

_(((Nota:Para los que no sepan las uvas son la comida preferida de Knuckles jeje)))_

_Lo que realmente me aterraba era que yo no sabía nada de salir con 'chicas',y más si era a un lugar de etiqueta..._

**Rouge:**Ohh...vamos,será muy divertido..._*se acerca más a él,con la misma sonrisa seductora*_

_-No sabía porqué,pero su presencia cercana provocó que me sonrojara-_

**Knuckles:**...Bueno...supongo que no es tan mala idea..._*mirando para el otro lado sonrojado*_

**Rouge:**Perfecto Knucki,te espero en el Restaurante Esmeralda a las 8 en punto..._-felizmente satisfecha se alejó,guiñándome un ojo-_

**Knuckles:**Ohh vaya...¿Qué fué todo éso...? _-intentaba pensar en mi deber de guardián,pero Rouge y su propuesta que había aceptado seguían retumbando en mi cabeza-_

_Raramente,sin pensarlo dos veces,me olvidé totalmente de la Esmeralda,y me dispuse a ir a la cuidad...No sólo quería ir a buscar la dirección de aquel restaurante,sino buscar mas bien 'desesperadamente' un consejo sobre como actuar en una cita,qué usar,como tratarla..._

_**Continuará...**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Capítulo 2:**"__En el Pueblo,Planes Ocultos,Rumbo a la Cuidad"_

_Caminaba por el pueblo,yo no soy de pasarme mucho por ahí,y cuando voy siento que me observan como un bicho raro...Claro que les devuelvo una mirada fruncida e indiferente..._

_Algo que pasa muy seguido y que me fastidia mucho es..._

**Niño 1:**_-señalando a Knuckles-_ ¡Ey,miren todos,es Sonic!

**Niño 2:**¡Si,es él! _-todos miraban sorprendidos-_

**Knuckles:**Grrr...-los mira muy enojado,apuntándolos con sus puños cerrados- ¡Claro que no,yo soy...! _-lo interrumpen-_

**Persona 1:**¡Esperen todos! ¡No lo ofendan,se seguro él ha de ser su amigo Tails!

**Knuckles:**_*con una gota en la cabeza estilo anime*_ ¡QUE ME LLAMO KNUCKLES! _-replicó enfurecido-_

**Persona 2:**_*confundido,como los demás*_ ¿Kn-Knuckles?¿Y ése quién es?

**Knuckles:**¡AHG!¡Alguien mucho mejor que Sonic,te lo aseguro! _-se aleja refunfuñando-_

_Pienso lo tontos e ignorantes que pueden llegar a ser estos humanos,no me sorprende nada que hallan confundido a Shadow con Sonic,nisiquiera con la clara diferencia de colores lo notan...Ahg...Siempre siento que ése erizo azul se lleva todo el crédito,¿porque lo demás no podemos ser especiales,ah...? Y si yo me siento así me imagino como se sentirán los demás..._

_Oh...bueno...Suspiré profundo,recordando que después de todo Sonic es mi amigo...supongo...Alrededor de media hora me encontré con Cream que me indicó con toda amabilidad la dirección del restaurante;por consiguiente le pregunté dónde se encontraba me contestó que estaba con Tails en su taller,le agradecí mientras me despedía y algo nervioso me dirigí con ellos..._  
...

**¿?:**Hoy es un día tranquilo Doctor,¿no le parece?

**¿?:**Y que más quieres que sea,sino se me viene nada a la mente? _-enojado-_

**¿?:**De seguro con su ingenio malvado se le ocurrirá algo...

_-Se acerca a ellos un pequeño robot mensajero-_

**¿?:**¿Qué quieres ahora Gokun? _-frotándose la cabeza,sin ideas-_

**Gokun:**Doctor,creo que ya es momento de que intente algo para derrotar al erizo y sus amigos...jejejeje

**¿?:**No me digas...¡Ya sé que tengo que intentar algo,haber,¡¿tú que rayos propones que haga?! _-perdiendo la paciencia-_

**Gokun:**Pues,mire lo que he logrado captar desde el aire! jejeje _-seguía riendose,mientras sacaba un televisor,en el que se prendía una imagen-_

**¿?:**Hojojojojo ¿Este debe ser nuestro día de suerte!

**¿?:**Pero que pretende lograr con éso Doctor...? _-ambos ayudantes robots confundidos-_

**¿?:**¿¡No lo entienden?! ¡Ese Equidna ha sido demasiado inútil cómo para dejar la más poderosa de las Esmeraldas sola después de tanto tiempo! Estos últimos tiempos he estado averiguando porqué realmente es tan preciada y porqué ese cabeza hueca la vigila tanto...Con mi nueva creación,puedo aprovechar su poder de otra forma,y derrotar fácilmente a el erizo azul y sus patéticos amigos! Hohohoho _-reía maléficamente-_

**¿?:**Espero que éste sea su primer plan que resulta...

**¿?:**¡Calla! Porque todavía falta la mejor parte...

**Gokun:**¿De qué habla? _-curioso-_

**¿?:**Ése Equidna está muy conectado a la Esmeralda Maestra...Casi es parte de ella...Si extraigo el poder de la gema con mi máquina,prácticamente Knuckles morirá,su escencia quedará dentro de mis tanques...La única esperanza de que Sonic y los demás puedan salvarlo será bajo mis exigencias,así obtendré el resto de las Esmeraldas,obligaré al erizo que nadie intente detenerme,y así podré dominar a este patético mundo...! _-reía más fuertemente-_

**¿?:**Vaya...Lo ha planeado muy bien..._-sorprendido-_

**Gokun:**Parece un plan a prueba de fallas Doctor Eggman,pero...Realmente piensa...matar a Knuckles si Sonic y los demás no acceden...?

**Eggman:**Ohh si que accederán...Y sino,haré lo que sea necesario para convencerlos...Hojojojojo!

...

_Ya estaba llegando al taller de Tails,escuchaba ruidos extraños,sus máquinas...A pesar de que eran bastantes fuertes no les dí importancia,hasta que sentí una explosión interna,y corrí derribando la puerta de entrada,bajé al sótano de dónde provenía el humo;y me encontré con Tails con la cara negra de la explosión,al igual que Sonic,pero éste tenía además un frasco de laboratorio derramado en la mano..._

**Tails:**¡Sonic,qué has tocado!? _-enojado,algo poco común en él-_

**Sonic:**_-sin responder a Tails-_ ¡Knuckles,que haces aquí amigo!? n-nU

**Knuckles:**Observando tus desastres,supongo..._-frunce el ceño a Sonic-_

**Tails:**Hola Knuckles...Sonic,cuántas veces te he dicho que no toques NADA! _-seguía igual-_

**Sonic:**Hehe n-nU Perdona amigo,fué un accidente..._-arrepentido-_

**Knuckles:**Yo...supongo que volveré luego..._-se da la vuelta indiferente-_

**Tails:**_-se sacude el polvo rápidamente,quedando como si nada-_ No te preocupes Knuckles,como inventor estoy acostumbrado a esta clase de explosiones...¿A qué has venido?

**Knuckles:**Pues...yo..._-avergonzado-_...venía a pedirles un consejo...

**Sonic:**_-se sacude en un segundo el polvo y corre a Knuckles-_ ¿¡Un consejo?! ¿¡Tú pidiéndonos un consejo?! owo -_emocionado,presumiendo de qué podía ser-_

**Knuckles:**Emmm...si..._-mirando extraño a Sonic-_

**Tails:**Sonic,déjalo que hable sin interrupciones ya...

**Sonic:**Esta bien,está bien..._-suspira-_

**Knuckles:**Emmm...digamos que tengo que ir a...cenar a un lugar de etiqueta con...alguien..._-algo sonrojado-_

**Sonic:**¡Tienes una cita!¡Lo sabía! _-ojos iluminados-_

**Tails:**¡Sonic! _-le perduraba el enojo-_

**Knuckles:**_*Enojado y ruborizado*_ ¡No es una cita...! Es...una salida..._-mira para otro lado-_

**Tails:**Si...sigue amigo...

**Knuckles:**...Y...quisiera saber si ustedes podían decirme cómo debo ir,qué actitud debo tener...Esas cosas de etiqueta...Pero les pido que no me pregunten nada de la salida...

**Sonic:**¡Déjanos todo a nosotros! _-formulando todo emocionado-_

**Tails:**Si,exactamente como lo dijo Sonic xD

**Sonic:**_-nuevamente con los ojos iluminados-_ ¡Vamonos ya,que no hay tiempo que perder!

_Sonic y Tails me arrastraron fuera del taller rumbo al centro de la cuidad...Estaba nerviso,porque no sabía que tenían planeado hacer en esas 'tiendas'...o.o_

_**Continuará...**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Capítulo 3:**__"Preparándome,mejor dicho,me están preparando para la...cita"_

_Vaya,jamás me esperé que Sonic estuviera tan entusiasmado con todo esto...Tenía todo tan específicamente planificado y coordinado como si hubiera planeado una cita con una chica hace muchísimo tiempo...Tendía a imaginarme de quién podía tratarse en su caso,pero atiné a callar y seguirlos a todas partes que me llevaran esos dos...Todo el mundo nos miraba asombrados,sobretodo por 'el gran héroe Sonic',pero los pasábamos muy rápido como para detenerse a saludar..._

_Entramos primero a un lugar,una tienda de ropa de etiqueta,según le decía Tails..._

**Vendedor:**¿Que necesitan caballeros?

**Sonic:**Aver...Un traje del 47,negro colbato;además un moño de cinta mediana y veremos si un sombrero de copa en conjunto...

_-Tails y Knuckles se quedan con la boca abierta-_

**Vendedor:**Bien,Señor,para usted?

**Sonic:**No hehe,es para mi amigo rojo de ahí,Knuckles..._-señalándolo-_

**Vendedor:**Bien,acompáñenme...

**Knuckles:**...Eh,ten en cuenta que ni loco usaré un sombrero de copa! _-enojado-_

**Sonic:**Vamos,ya verás...

**Tails:**No se si Sonic se lo está tomando muy enserio o es mi impresión...Ahhh..._-se va tras ellos-_

_Recuerdo las cantidades de trajes que me probé en esa tienda..._

**Knuckles:**Sonic,esta cosa me está ahogando!

**Sonic:**Bah,no es para tanto! Es sólo que no estás acostumbrado,necesitas un talle más...

**Knuckles:**Si,ya te quisiera ver a tí! _-refunfuñando-_

**Sonic:** ... _-aparta la mirada-_

_Pasamos bastante hasta encontrar el talle y el modelo perfecto,pobre el vendedor,lo compadezco...Con esa clase de trabajos prefiero mil veces seguir cuidando la Master Esmerald..._

**Vendedor:**Bien...Aquí está el que me pidió Señor...Espero que sea..._-muy cansando-_

**Tails:**¿Y?¿Qué piensas Knuckles? _-ilusionado de por fin terminar-_

**Knuckles:**Bien...Supongo que está bien...

**Tails,Sonic y el Vendedor a coro:**¡AL FIN!

**Knuckles:**_-se sobresalta un poco-_ Realmente no esta nada mal...¿Qué sigue?

**Sonic:**Pues...los zapatos..._-temeroso al ver los enormes pies de Knuckles-_

**Tails:**Bien,paguemos aquí y salgamos a recorrer...todas las tiendas de zapatos..._-igual que Sonic-_

**Vendedor:**Antes que se vayan,noto que su amigo puede llegar a tener un 'ligero' problemita con el calzado para la ocasión...Para eso no va a ser necesario que se compre unos nuevos...Hay una tienda en la otra calle que usa un mecanismo de pintado que puede decorarle cualquier par de zapatos que ya tenga a su gusto;desde los más informales hasta de etiqueta...

**Sonic:**¡Gracias,gracias,gracias por todo! -_dándole la mano rápidamente,le deja el dinero en ella y se lleva a toda velocidad a Tails y Knuckles hacia la otra calle-_

_La cara de Sonic parecía reflejar un gran alivio de no tener que comprarme nuevos zapatos,supongo que despues de haber visto cuanto tarde con el traje...Aunque si a ese erizo se le ocurre insultar mis pies se las verá conmigo!_

_Bueno...Llegamos...Era una tienda pequeña,por fuera,pero al entrar..._

**Tails:**¡Miren todo esto! _-asombrado salió como un flash por el lugar-_ ¡Mira estas máquinas,son la última tecnología en mecánica!

**Sonic:**Tranquilo amigo,no estamos aquí por eso,recuerda...

**Voz de fondo-Maquina:**Buenas tardes compradores,Buenas tardes compradores..._-una voz eléctrica repetía-_

_Los tres nos sobresaltamos cuando apareció un robot,que al parecer dirigía el lugar..._

**Robot:**Presentar par y carácteres deseados para éste.

**Knuckles:** o.0 ¿Qué rayos quiso decir?

**Tails:**Creo que quiere que le mostremos el par de zapatos y le digamos como queremos que quede...

_Le acerqué a ésa máquina un par de zapatos viejos que tenía,entonces Sonic se apresuró a decir..._

**Sonic:**Queremos que este par sea de etiqueta,color negro cobalto...

**Robot:**Pedido realizado-Tiempo estimado de espera-15-minutos. _-Se va al interior de ésa pequeña fábrica-_

**Sonic:**Bueno,ahora sólo resta esperar...Tails,¿Tails?

**Tails:**¡No se preocupen por mí,aprovecharé el tiempo para ver todo! _-se va entusiasmado-_

**Knuckles:**Nunca cambia cierto? Je... _-Hacía mucho tiempo que no salía un poco con mis...amigos...-_

**Sonic:**Si..._-sonreía-_...Y tú,al fin te decides a tener una cita con Rouge,y te despegas un poco de tus deberes de guardián,ah?

**Knuckles:**_-sonrojado-_ ¡Te dije que no es una cita! Es...una salida,si? Además...Ella insistió..._-apartando la mirada-_

**Sonic:**Claro hehe... _-reía-_ Si sientes algo por ella no lo ocultes,y más si ella también lo siente por tí;podría hacerte muy feliz..._-desanimado-_

**Knuckles:**Mira la clase de consejos que me estás dando tú,en tu caso...

**Sonic:**Es...es para que no hagas como yo..._-perdido en pensamientos-_

**Knuckles:**Hum...Lo tendré en cuenta..._-sonríe-_

_Lo compadecía...Sonic...Sabía porqué tenías que ocultar tus sentimientos con ella...No es tan fácil ser el héroe e imagen de todos cierto?...Pero desde que tengo memoria,ella lo ha querido más que a nada,y él...Igual,pero debería mantenerlo en un secreto,que sólo sus más cercanos amigos sabríamos..._

_Yo por mi parte,estaba muy confunso,qué sentía por aquella murciélaga que me seguía de cerca y siempre me acompañaba? Era una amistad,o...No lo sé...Ya no sé que podría pasar,nisiquiera sé porque acepté su invitación y en el interior estaba tan entusiasmado con la idea..._

_Lo que sé es que a los 15 minutos salió de una cinta trasportadora un par de zapatos relucientes que admiré por un rato,por consiguiente Sonic sacó 'arrastrando' a Tails del lugar y nos dirigimos en busca de 'los últimos detalles',como decía Sonic:perfume,apariencia prolija y unas flores en detalle;cosas que para mí eran insignificantes y desconocidas..._

**Sonic:**¿Tails,tú te encargarás...?

**Tails:**¿De las flores? Claro,como siempre sé de la persona indicada..._-se va volando-_

**Sonic:**Bueno,vamos a terminar de arreglarte,y me ayudarás a buscarte una fragancia,haha!

**Knuckles:**¿¡Una qué,de qué y para qué?! _-mirada repulsiva-_

**Sonic:**¿Nunca usaste un perfume? ¡Vamos a ver! Mira que no falta mucho para tu 'salida' hehe..._-lo empuja dentro de una tienda-_

...

_Volviendo a la tienda anterior..._

**Robot:**Objetivo cumplido,Doctor...

**Eggman:**Perfecto,ése arreglo en los zapatos me permitirá rastrearlo todo el tiempo,así no podrá frustrar mis planes,y si lo intenta...Podré controlarlo! Hojojojo!

...

**Vendedora:**Hola,que necesi...¡Oh,pero si es Sonic!

**Sonic:**Hay fans por todos lados cierto amigo? n-nU

**Knuckles**:Si,supongo .-.

_Pensé que Sonic siempre se llevaba todo el crédito,pero la chica interrumpió mis pensamientos..._

**Vendedora:**¡Y tú eres su gran amigo,Knuckles!¡No lo puedo creer,soy tu gran admiradora! _-muy feliz-_

_Me dejó en blanco con estas palabras,no sabía como reaccionar,nadie había notado antes,ya sea en la cuidad o el pueblo,que yo existía..._

**Knuckles:**Eh-yo-ah-esto...Te lo agradezco..._-le sonreí,estaba feliz,hacía mucho que no me sentía siquiera un poco alagado por alguien-_

**Vendedora:**Es un placer tenerlos aquí,qué desean comprar?

**Sonic:**Estamos buscando un perfume para Knuckles,tiene una cita... _-tose-_ Perdón,una 'salida'...

**Vendedora:**¡Ahhh,adivinaré! _-entusiasmada-_ ¡Es con Rouge!

**Sonic:**Vaya,si que debe ser una gran admiradora tuya Knuckles,haha!

**Knuckles:**Si,como sea..._-aparta la mirada sonrojado-_

**Vendedora:**Disculpen,de la emoción acostumbro hablar de más jeje...Tengo el perfume perfecto...

_Parece que adivinó perfectamente lo que estaba buscando,era una 'fragancia' de estilo natural,olía a las hierbas que crecían cerca de mi templo,pero a su vez tenía un toque elegante,dijo Sonic...Le agradecimos a la vendedora,ésta nos despidió muy amablemente y deseosa de volvernos ver pasar por ahí..._

_Al salir,vimos a Tails con Cream,ella me había elegido unas flores,Violetas,muy bonitas,dijo que eran las favoritas de Rouge...Le dí las gracias,mientras veía como Tails lo hacía,pude ver su mirada hacia Cream..._

_Desde que murió Cosmo,pienso que Tails ya considera algo más a la pequeña conejita...Siempre andaban juntos,pero ahora,con el tiempo,es diferente;ya no es sólo como amigos,y la mirada de ambos lo refleja,él miraba así a Cosmo..._

_Cream se iba,se hacía ya tarde y su mamá la estaba esperando;le dije a Tails que no se preocupara por mí y que la compañara,asi lo hizo...Sonic me dijo que todo ya estaba listo,me llevó a un vestidor y me indicó que me pusiera todo lo que habíamos comprado...Todo el día se había pasado dándome toda clase de consejos de cómo debía comportarme,me dijo que los recordara bien...Luego me deseó mucha suerte y se fué corriendo con el viento,esperando al día siguiente que le diera los resultados...Ya,sólo,me dispuse a dirigirme al restaurante,me invadían los nervios..._

_**Continuará...**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Capítulo 4:**__"__Mi primera...cita..."_

_Yo seguía rumbo al restaurante,mientras observaba las llamativas luces de la cuidad encenderse a medida que oscurecía,y los grandes negocios del lugar abrían sus puertas...Daba la impresión de una cuidad estilo Vegas,que me presentaba sus novedades y me recibía llegando al lugar de encuentro con...Rouge...Ay,cada vez que pensaba en que estaría con ella me ponía más nervioso,¿¡Porqué?! He intentaba ponerme firme,pero no me salía...Nisiquiera,repito,sé porqué había aceptado,porque estaba en esa situación tan...incómoda...Pero...estaba emocionado,eso creo...No me había sentido con ansias hace mucho tiempo..._

_Me pregunto si Rouge también se habría molestado tanto en arreglarse como yo,si es realmente necesario...Bueno,yo en el fondo lo sentía así,aunque lo haría de todas formas por quedar bien...Con ella...Y vuelvo a pensar en ella,y que impresión le daré...Agh...Sé que si me hubiera invitado hace mucho tiempo le hubiera contestado un rotundo no,pero ahora...Ha pasado el tiempo y...no sé...ha logrado hacer un efecto en mí,no sé que és...Ésa murciélaga,tan...encantadora...Agh...No puedo creer lo que estoy diciendo...Sin embargo,las palabras de Sonic no dejan de retumbarme en la cabeza:"Knuckles,no ocultes nunca tus sentimientos hacia ella,y mas si ella te corresponde...es...es para que no hagas como yo..." Y en el fondo...tiene razón..._

_Ahí estaba el restaurante,debo decir que al atravesar las puertas...yo temblaba...¿Y si ella ya había llegado y la tenía esperando? Éso sería un total símbolo de maleducación con una 'dama',como dijo Sonic...Pero las palabras del Gerente del lugar interrumpieron mis alterados pensamientos..._

**Gerente:**Buenas noches Señor,su nombre porfavor...?

**Knuckles:**Knuckles,Knuckles The Equidna...

**Gerente:**Muy bien,su compañía todavía no ha llegado,pero espérela en su reservación de la Mesa velada...

**Knuckles:**Muchas Gracias..._-aliviado-_

_Bien,ella todavía no había llegado,la esperaría y recibiría tal como me indicó Sonic...Pasaron 5 minutos...Se abrieron las puertas...Y...entró...Nisiquiera pude moverme,me quedé inmóvil...Creo que nisiquiera respiraba...Parecía,que todo se había detenido alrededor...Y sólo la miraba a ella...Ay,¿Que rayos me pasa? Sólo atiné a pensar,ya que me concentraba mucho más en observar su largo vestido violeta brillante,que relucía en tono a sus ojos,color esmeralda...¿Habrán notado los demás que me quedé como un inútil parado ahí,mirando perdidamente hacia el frente...? Creo que no,porque nadie dijo nada,o era mi impresión del tiempo detenido lo que me hacía creer eso..._

_En fin,ella no me notó,ya que primero caminó al Gerente,que le indicó dónde yo estaba,y luego ya se acercaba...Ahí me percaté que tenía que reaccionar...Cuando se acercó más,me vió...Se le iluminaron los ojos y se rió suavemente,pero por un largo rato mientras seguía parada enfrente de mí,observandome..._

**Knuckles:**_-sonrojado-_ Perdona,sé que es una vestimenta ridícula...

**Rouge:**¿Ridícula? No querido,me río porque jamás imaginé verte así...Te ves tan guapo Knucki...Has venido,y de gala,creí que no lo harías..._-mirada seductora-_

**Knuckles:**_-nervioso-_Yo...yo te prometí que vendría,jamás rompo una promesa,ni te mentiría...

_-Rouge seguía examinándome,me sonrojé un poco cuando ví que ella también lo hacía-_

**Rouge:**Realmente me asombras,como supiste cómo vestir...y...siento una fragancia por ahi...-sonríe-

_-Me seguía mirando de esa forma,que sinceramente no podía resistir...-_

**Knuckles:**Emm...no es nada,sólo consejos de un amigo..._-le corrí la silla para que se sentara,tal como me indicó Sonic-_

**Rouge:**Oh gracias querido...Todavía no puedo creer todo esto...Bueno,dime,cómo estás...? _-apoyando una mano en su rostro,observaba fijo a Knuckles-_

**Knuckles:**Bien...Y tú? _-nervioso-_

_Enrealidad estaba muy bien...Realmente bien...Pero cómo iba a decírselo...?_

**Rouge:**También Knux...Feliz de estar aquí contigo,siquiera una vez que dejas esa Esmeralda a un lado..._-mirada para abajo-_

_No sé de dónde me surgió,pero con mi mano le levanté el rosto para mirarla,en ella noté un leve sonrojo mientras le decía..._

**Knuckles:**Y estoy feliz de ello yo también..._-luego retiré la mano,creí haberme pasado un poco con esa actitud inesperada-_

_Luego para romper el silencio,le pregunté cómo había pasado su tarde,y ella contaba..._

**Rouge:**Bueno,salí con Amy y su amiga Cream,que me ayudaron a elegir este vestido,de mi color favorito por supuesto je...Y que hay de la tuya?

_Quién iba imaginarse que ella paso la tarde con dos amigas como yo con Sonic y Tails,y para colmo comprando lo necesario para esa noche...Bueno,para que iba a mentirle:_

**Knuckles:**Yo fuí con Sonic y Tails a comprar el traje y los zapatos...

**Rouge:**Que coincidencia querido,jaja...

_En eso vino el mesero a traernos el menú y ver que íbamos a ordenar,Rouge debe de haber notado mi cara de terror mientras yo veía ese papel lleno de comidas totalmente desconocidas para mí,ya que dijo:_

**Rouge:**Ambos ordenaremos Spaggetti,claro,si estás de acuerdo Knucki...

**Knuckles:**Cl-claro,Rouge...-nervioso-

_-El mesero asintió y se retiró hasta la cocina-_

**Knuckles:**Perdona,es que...Sabes que sólo como las uvas que crecen en los alredores del templo...

**Rouge:**No te preocupes...De seguro te hará bien probar más variedad de comida..._-sonríe-_

_Después de un rato,en lo que seguimos hablando,llegó el mesero con dos platos llenos de unas cosas blancas que parecían hilos gruesos,con algo rojo arriba...Sonic me aconsejó que en toda comida así debía usar del tenedor más grande al más chico,y enganchar la comida delicadamente...Bueno,así lo hice,nada mal para un primer intento supongo,la comida estaba deliciosa,pero no me concentraba en eso;sino en la sonrisa que enfrente mío me miraba...Así me mantuve hasta que terminamos de comer...La ayudé a levantarse de la silla,pagamos la comida y nos retiramos del lugar;siguiendo al pié de la letra los consejos de mi amigo,ahora la llevaría a pasear un rato 'a la luz de la luna',o algo así dijo..._

_Seguíamos caminando,en lo que..._

**Rouge:**Ahh..._-respira profundo-_ Linda noche,verdad Knux?

**Knuckles:**_-Miraba al cielo-_ Si,si lo es...Emm...Rouge...

**Rouge:**Dime querido?

**Knuckles:**_-Algo sonrojado-_ To-toma...Son para tí..._-le dí el ramo de flores que Cream me había buscado para Rouge-_

**Rouge:**_-sorprendida y feliz-_ Ohh,son mis favoritas Knuckii!

_Y dicho esto me besó en la mejilla en modo de agradecimiento,nuevamente provocó que me sonrojara,ay,no puede ser que...sienta algo por..._

**Knuckles:**_-sonrojado-_ De-denada Rouge...Me alegro que te gustaran..._-sonríe,mirada baja-_

_Seguíamos caminando,yo siempre a su lado..._

**Rouge:**Resultaste muy tierno y caballero después de todo,Equidna malhumorado..._-sonrisa seductora-_

**Knuckles:**Lo que tú digas..._-mira para otro lado,sonrojado-_

**Rouge:**Realmente fué una velada maravillosa,gracias a ti Knux...

_Y ahí tuve otro de mis impulsos,esta vez algo que ni en sueños haría...Supongo que intentaba seguir el consejo de Sonic y a Rouge le...le tomé su mano...Ella me mirió,sonrió nuevamente de esa forma para mí irresistible y...Y así seguimos caminando bajo la luz de las estrellas..._

...

**Robot 1:**Máquina-Cargada...

**Eggman:**Perfecto..._-ríe maléficamente-_

**Robot 2:**Doctor,ya podemos irnos? _-preocupado,mirando alrededor-_

**Eggman:**Si,nuestro trabajo aquí está hecho...

...

_Si,Rouge tenía razón,fué una noche realmente maravillosa,y antes jamás lo hubiera visto así...Realmente no quería soltar su mano,¿qué me ocurría? No lo sabía,pero de lo que sí sabía era de aquella inmensa necesidad de quedarme a su lado,tal como su compañía en el templo me hacía falta,aunque yo no lo notara hasta entonces..._

_Seguimos caminando,ya cerca del templo de la Esmeralda Maestra,pero en ese momento me empecé a sentir mal,parecía un presentimiento...Y lo confirmé cuando llegamos al templo,el terror me invadió de inmediato..._

_**Continuará...**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Capítulo 5:**__"Un Nuevo Problema Aparece"_

_Cuando volvimos al altar y ví que la Esmeralda había desaparecido tuve esa horrible sensación que no había tenido hace tanto tiempo...Hay una importante razón por la que protego tanto a la Esmeralda Maestra e intento no alejarme de ella:Es un legado de mi tribu,de mis ancestros,pero como lo éra en el pasado Tikal,ahora yo soy su protector y por lo tanto,parte de algo le ocurre a esa gema,a mi me afecta en el mismo grado,si se rompe,yo puedo unir los pedazos;pero si su energía y poder son tomados,los míos también estos pensamientos recorrían mi cabeza,y Rouge no lograba entender mi cara de terror en ése momento,quería tranquilizarla,pero estaba demasiado consumido en mis temores para éso,pensando quién podía ser el causante de arruinarme la noche,y en esas circunstancias,sólo había alguien capaz:Eggman._

**Knuckles:**_*cayendo al suelo,agarrándose la cabeza*_ ¡Ahggg...Maldito,me las pagarás...! _*muy enfadado*_

**Rouge:**Knu-Knuckles...? _*asustada por no haber visto nunca así a Knuckles*_

**Knuckles:**Rouge...No-no te preocupes por mí,te agradezco por la cena,pero ahora debo arreglar algo..._*seguía igual*_

**Rouge:**¿Es-estás seguro Knux...?

**Knuckles:**¡He dicho que te vayas! _*grita enojado*_

**Rouge:**A-ah..._*se da la vuelta entristecida y se aleja volando*_

**Knuckles:**¡No,espera,no quise...! _*mirandola de lejos,pero ya era tarde*_ ¡Agh...Eggman,no te saldrás con la tuya te lo aseguro! _*Se va corriendo en medio de la noche*_

_-A la mañana siguiente-_

**Sonic:**Hey Tails,¿que dices de ir a visitar a Knuckles a ver qué tal le fué en su cita?

**Tails:**Pues,ya terminé de arreglar el Tornado,¿porqué no? _*entusiasmado*_

_-Ambos se van con rumbo al Altar,mientras que,en algún parque cercano...-_

**Amy:**Creo que este es el lugar ideal para un picnic..._*feliz*_

**Cream:**Opino lo mismo Señorita Amy,que dices tú,Cheese? _*igual que Amy*_

**Cheese:**Chao,Chao! n.n

**?:**Hug...Hug..._*llorando*_

**Amy:**¿Escuchas eso...?

**Cream:**Si...pero..._*le cae encima una gota de agua*_ Acaso está lloviendo...?

_-Ambas miran hacia arriba,era Rouge posada en la rama de un árbol-_

**Ambas:**¡Rouge! _*asombradas*_

**Rouge:**Hum..._*limpiandose las lagrimas*_ ¿Qué quieren?

**Cream:**Preguntarle qué le ocurre Señorita Rouge..._*desanimada*_

**Rouge:**...Hum...Nada..._*apataba la mirada*_ Déjenme en paz queridas...

**Amy:**Es raro verte así,acaso te fué mal anoche...?

**Rouge:**Todo iba perfecto...maravilloso...Bueno,hasta que..._*suelta una lagrima*_

**Amy:**¿Qué paso...? Vamos baja,somos tus amigas,te escucharemos...

**Rouge:**_*baja*_ Bueno...Habíamos pasado una hermosa velada,pero...Al volver al templo,vimos que la Esmeralda ya no estaba y,no sé porque razón Knuckles se enojó tanto y me gritó que me alejara y eso hice..._*mirada baja y triste*_

_-Amy y Cream parecieron quedar en shock-_

**Rouge:**¿Pasa algo malo? _*las mira preocupada*_

**Cream:**Dijiste que la Esmeralda Maestra desapareció...? Amy...hay que...

**Amy:**¡Hay que avisarle a Sonic lo más antes posible!¡¿Dónde está Knuckles?!

**Rouge:**_*seguía igual*_ Él...creo que luego de que yo me fuí salió corriendo en medio de la noche...

**Amy:**Esto es malo,hay que encontrarlo antes que...Eggman lo encuentre a él...

**Cream:**Sonic puede saber a dónde pudo haber ido...Sólo con su ayuda lo encontraremos...

**Cheese:**Chao...

**Rouge:**¡¿Eggman?! Espera...de qué hablas?! ¡¿Porqué es tan necesario encontrarlo,saben porqué se puso así?!

**Amy:**Ya te lo explicaremos en el camino..._*sacando su martillo*_ En marcha,con rumbo al Altar de la Esmeralda...!

...

_Después de haber buscado toda la noche,al fin veo ante mí la base de Eggman,seguí corriendo,pero antes se acercó a mi una plataforma que me adentró en la fortaleza,cómo si me estuviesen dando la bienvenida;nada bueno podría salir de éso..._

_Ya dentro,seguí caminando,buscándolo...Alrededor de 15 minutos entré a la Sala Central,llena de maquinarias,que se mantenían inmóviles,como observándome...Y en en centro,ahí sentado,estaba Eggman,sonriendome,y yo sólo le devolví una mirada fría mientras me acercaba a él...Ya frente a su panel de control antes de yo poder decir algo,me interrumpió:_

**Eggman:**Bienvenido Knuckles,me ahorraste la molestia de ir a buscarte...

_Y en ése momento ví a Eggman presionar un botón,sin darme a tiempo a reaccionar,lo único que recuerdo es que todo se puso negro..._

...

_Ya cerca del Altar,Amy,Cream y Rouge se topan con Sonic y Tails..._

**Amy:**¡Sonic,Sonic! _*corre a abrazar a Sonic*_

**Sonic:**Ahhh,Amy! _*gota en la cabeza estilo anime*_

**Cream:**Señor Tails,Señor Sonic! Ha ocurrido algo terrible! _*preocupada*_

**Tails:**¿De qué hablas,Cream?

**Amy:**Es la Esmeralda Maestra,ha desaparecido,y Knuckles ha ido en su búsqueda!

**Sonic:**¡¿Cómo has dicho?! ¡Seguramente ha ido a ésa fortaleza de Eggman! Ahora su vida si está en riesgo,Knuckles hubiera siquiera pedido nuestra ayuda!

**Rouge:**_*Baja la cabeza*_ No...él no quiere ver a nadie...

**Sonic:**Rouge...Si crees que está enfadado contigo no es así,és sólo la reacción que tuvo por la Esmeralda,ya que está conectado a ella,y si alguien roba su poder y energía,también se lo hace a Knuckles...

**Rouge:**¡Ah...! Intentas decirme que él podría..._*aterrada*_

**Sonic:**No sé cuáles sean los planes de Eggman ahora... *examinando el templo* Estos rastros,sin duda ha sido él...

**Tails:**¿Qué haremos ahora,Sonic?

**Sonic:**No queda otra opción,debemos ir a la Base de Eggman,lo rescataremos y recuperaremos la Esmeralda por las buenas o por las malas!

_-Todos asienten y decididos emprenden su viaje-_

_**Continuará...**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Capítulo 6:**__"¿De qué depende...?,Viejos Amigos en camino,Busqueda...¿en vano?"_

_Ya no sé,ahora sólo puedo reflexionar...Entre esta oscuridad no logro poder intentar buscar una ruta de escape...¿Qué tiene planeado Eggman ahora?¿Para qué propósito podría usar el Poder de la Master Esmerald,y sobretodo,para que me necesitaba a mí...? Bueno,ésto era lo que menos me preocupaba...No puedo dejar de pensar en ése momento que ví por última vez a Rouge,antes de tratarla así,y la expresión de su rostro...¿Cómo pude ser tan estúpido,descortés e ingrato? Con éso había arruinado todo lo anterior,despues de haber pasado una velada tan maravillosa con ella...De seguro debería odiarme,y debo admitir que me importa lo que ella piensa de mí,ahora lo veo...Y vuelven a retumbarme las palabras de Sonic:"Si sientes algo por ella,admítelo...Es para que no hagas como yo..." Si tan sólo Rouge supiera en lo que me afecta la desaparación de la Esmeralda...Si tan sólo pudiera habérselo dicho es ése momento,pero no...Sólo la ví alejándose en la noche,y luego yo ir a buscar a Eggman,como presa fácil,Agh...Ahora creo escuchar algo,ésa maldita voz...Agh!_

**Eggman:**Hojojojo,ya sólo falta que localicemos a ése patético erizo azul y ya verá...Pero todo depende de... _-pensativo-_

**Robot 1:**Estoy de acuerdo Doctor,enviaré a Gokun a revisar las zonas cercanas...

_Ese maldito,de seguro intentando destruir a Sonic como siempre,pero ahora,cómo? Tengo bien entendido lo que puede hacerme,y...Si ése es mi destino...Lo aceptaré sin dudar,como mis antepasados para proteger el Master Chaos...Pero siquiera quisiera hablar con Rouge una vez más,quiero que ella lo sepa,y...Vea lo que sien...Ahh...Lo que el tiempo me ha hecho,todavia no puedo creer lo que estoy diciendo...Pero si lo acepto._

...

_-Paralelamente,los demás ya estaban a mitad de camino para llegar a la base de Eggman...-_

**Rouge:** _*entristecida volaba a toda velocidad junto a los demás*_ Quisiera haberlo sabido,no me hubiera apartado de su lado y nada de esto le hubiera ocurrido,no lo sé,lo hubiera convencido...

**Cream:**_*volando al lado de Tails*_ No diga eso Señorita Rouge..._*triste*_

**Amy:**_*Corriendo con martillo en mano*_ Tranquila,nada de ésto fué tu culpa,no hubieras podido evitarlo tampoco,Knuckles es terco para éso;sólo hubieras logrado que Eggman te capturara a tí también y no hubieras podido avisarnos nada...Además..._*tomando con más fuerza el martillo*_ Esta vez si que le daremos una buena lección a Eggman...

**Sonic:**Amy tiene razón,no pienso permitir que ése huevo le haga nada a mi amigo,cierto Tails?

**Tails:**¡Por supuesto,sin duda rescataremos a Knuckles! _*sonríe*_

**Rouge:**Aunque no suelo trabajar con ustedes,confío en ello..._*esboza una pequeña sonrisa*_

...

_Por otra parte,en la Agencia Chaotix..._

_-Vector dormía en el sillón,Espio meditaba en un rincón y sólo se escuchaba el zumbido de Charmy que estaba ordenando las cajas del inventario...-_

**Vector:**...ZzZz...

**Espio:**Mmm...

_-Tocan el timbre-_

**Charmy:**_*grita desde atrás*_ ¡Vector,debe ser una carta,puedes ir a buscarla?!

**Vector:**_*Abre un ojo_* ¡Que va,vé tú Charmy! Y déjame dormir en paz... _*Se da la vuelta en el sillón*_

**Charmy:**¡Porqué siempre yo,siempre yo! _*rezongaba mientras volaba hacia la puerta*_

-_Al abrir vé unas cuántas cartas en el piso,las toma en lo que se vuelva a entrar-_

**Charmy**:Aver...qué es ésto..._-mirando las cartas-_

**Espio:**...Hay algo nuevo...?

**Charmy:**Pues,una es de impuestos,esta otra es de un cliente y ésta es...¡Ahhh,miren esto! _*grita*_

**Vector:**_*Se despierta de golpe*_ ¿¡QUÉ CHARMY,QUÉ?! _*Mira con cara de muerto resucitado*_

**Charmy:**_*Volando de un lado a otro*_ ¡Una carta de Mighty y Ray,no lo puedo creer!

**Vector y Espio:**¡¿QUÉ?! _*Se le vienen encima a Charmy*_

**Charmy:**¡Si,si miren! _*la abre y comienza a leer*_

_"A nuestros estimados amigos y compañeros detectives:_

_Ha pasado tanto tiempo desde la última vez que nos vimos,quisiéramos saber cómo están todos por allá,ustedes,el trío Chaótico,mi querido amigo Knuckles,y Sonic,recuerdo cuántos momentos vivimos junto con Ray...Tenemos tantas cosas que contarles...Por nuestra parte hemos formado toda una nueva Agencia con nuevo personal y resuelto muchisimos casos,hasta Ray ha logrado encontrar novia! Bueno,yo también,no te mentiré hehe...De seguro ustedes han vivido muchísimas aventuras con ellos también,me han llegado muchas noticias de parte de los agentes,pero cuánto queremos que nos lo cuenten en persona. Por eso,Ray y yo decidimos visitarlos dentro de unos pocos días,como en una semana o menos,no podemos esperar! Bien queridos amigos,esperamos volver a verlos y así revivir tantos recuerdos de esos tiempos que formamos un equipo..._

_ Hasta entonces,sus amigos Mighty y Ray."_

**Charmy:**¡Vendrán!¡Ensero no puedo creer volver a verlos,Zum,zum! _*feliz*_

**Vector:**¡Si,es cierto! Y espera a que nuestro viejo compadre Knuckles se entere! _*igual que Charmy*_

**Espio:**Qué viejos tiempos verdad... _*sonríe,cruzado de brazos*_

**Charmy:**Y también Sonic,antes Mighty y Ray eran sus mejores amigos,ahh super!

**Vector:**Bien,dejaremos la Agencia por un momento,vamos a avisarles! _*decidido*_

_-Se retiran del lugar-_

...

_Ya debo de haber estado aquí como 12 horas o más...Empiezo a sentir la ausencia de oxígeno que provoca el encierro de esta jaula...Sin mencionar el hambre y sed,pero éso es lo de menos,estoy acostumbrado...Aunque más de dos semanas así no soportaría,sobretodo sin agua...Espero que los demás se hayan enterado...Ay,nunca debí venir,pero...Tenía que ajustar cuentas con Eggman,y ahora estoy como un tonto aquí esperando que me rescaten,que ridículo...Desearía que no tuvieran que hacerlo,no sé que planes tenga ese huevo,y lo peor,que puedan terminar cómo yo...No sé en qué andarán los demás,pero luego la clara voz de Eggman interrumpió mis pensamientos:_

**Eggman:**Bien,¿Qué noticias me tienen?

**Robot 1:**Los amigos del prisionero están en su búsqueda,y saben que él está aquí...

**Robot 2:**Ya están a sólo unos cuantos kilómetros del cuartel,Doctor...

**Eggman:**Bien,¿Con qué intentan rescatarlo,y creen que será así de fácil? ¡Activen inmediatamente el escudo de invisibilidad,así no podrán detectarnos y no tendrán forma de detenerme!

_¡¿Acaso toda esta fortaleza tiene un escudo de invisibilidad?! De ésa forma estarán vagando por todos lados sin poder encontarla...De seguro Rouge está con ellos,no quisiera hacerla padecer todo esto..._

**Robot 1:**Pero Señor,acaso no debemos comunicarles el verdadero precio para salvar al Equidna?

**Eggman:**Claro que sí,pero lo haremos de forma que ellos no sepan nuestra ubicación,de modo que no intenten nada contra mí,y ahi sí que será la vida del Equidna o la de Sonic! _*ríe maléficamente*_

_No permitiría jamás que Sonic hiciera éso...Yo en cambio,creo que...Estoy,por así decirlo...perdido..._

...

_Luego de seguir buscando muchas horas más..._

**Tails:**Sonic,¿qué tal si descansamos un poco? _*muy cansado*_

**Sonic:***mirando a los demás* Si,supongo que tienes razón,todos necesitamos un pequeño descanso,amigos...Aver,vamos bajo aquellos árboles...

-Sonic va y se posa a dormir un rato bajo un árbol con las manos atrás de la cabeza,Amy se sentó a su lado,mientras que Tails y Cream descansaban en el otro;y Rouge miraba el cielo desde la copa de un árbol...-

**Rouge:**_*en pensamientos*_ Nunca...nunca creí estar en riesgo realmente...de perderlo...Debo admitir que...que realmente lo extraño...Suelo acompañarlo tanto tiempo mientras él cuida la Esmeralda Maestra que...ya siento que...Ah...No puedo estar mucho tiempo lejos de ése terco y tierno equidna...¿Pero de qué depende que lo encontremos o no...? Tengo un mal presentimiento...

_Después de un buen rato todos recuperados y firmes emprendieron de nuevo su camino,en búsqueda de Knuckles,pero...Sería una búsqueda sin sentido...?_

_**Continuará...**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Capítulo 7:**"¿Qué tan cerca,Qué tan lejos?"_

_No me siento con muchas fuerzas para intentar nada,y cada hora que pasa siento que mi estado empeora...Espero que Sonic y los demás logren encontrarme...Espera...Escucho una voz desde la superficie y no parece ser la de Eggman ni la de ninguno de sus robots..._

**¿?:**Hum..._*avanzando silenciosamente*_ Me pregunto qué estará tramando Eggman esta vez...Es mi deber averiguarlo...

_Y ahora parece que se fué,quién pudo ser...? Agh,nisiquiera tengo fuerzas para pensar,y me agovia...Qué tonto fuí en hacer todo esto,y ya no puedo remediar nada...Lo siento tanto Rouge..._

...

_Pasaban las horas y más horas,y así varios días y Sonic y los demás no podían encontrar la Fortaleza de Eggman,ciertas veces los demás querían darse por vencido,pero Sonic,que nunca se ha dado por vencido ante nada,les levantaba el ánimo para continuar buscando,debían encontrar a su amigo Knuckles,sin importar que..._

**Tails:**Sonic...No entiendes? Debimos de haber encontrado la Base de Eggman hacía días,eso quiere decir que debe de haberse movido,o nos ha tendido una especie de trampa...

**Sonic:**...Trampa..._*pensando*_

**Amy:**Ni que la hubiera vuelto invisible,haha! _*sarcástica*_

**Rouge:**_*En shock recordando*_ INVISIBLE!

_-Flash Back Rouge-_

**Eggman:**Bien,Rouge,tú y Shadow serán mis Agentes de Comunicación por ahora,mientras él va cómo distracción,tú te infiltrarás en la Base de los GUN y buscarás la información que necesito...

**Rouge:**Entendido Doc,pero...Si los GUN están por esta zona,no encontrarán esta Base?

**Eggman:**No te preocupes por eso,activaré el escudo de invisibilidad y ahi si quiero ver que intenten localizarnos! Hojojojo!

_-Fin Flash Back-_

**Cream:**¿Qué dice Señorita Rouge?

**Rouge:**Es-es la Base de Eggman! _*reaccionando*_ ¡Tiene un escudo de invisibilidad que Eggman puede activar cuando desee!

**Sonic:**¡Por eso no logramos encontrarlo! _*enojado*_ ¿¡Y ahora qué rayos podemos hacer?!

**Tails:**Eso es fácil,volveré a mi taller,tengo un sensor de última generación que puede captar cualquier señal,así sabremos donde está la Base! _*decidido*_

**Amy:**¡¿Volver?! Ahhh..._*cansada*_ Es un camino demasiado largo!

**Cream:**Odio admitirlo,pero Amy tiene razón Señor Tails..._*igual*_

_-De repente un gran brillo blanco aparece delante de ellos-_

**Sonic:**¡¿Qué es éso?! _*tapándose los ojos como los demás*_

_-La luz se hace más tenue y pudieron distinguir de quién se trataba...-_

**Shadow:**Necesitan un poco de ayuda?

**Todos a coro:**¡Shadow!

**Sonic:**¿¡Qué rayos haces aquí,Cómo sabias de nosotros?! _*enojado*_

**Shadow:**Hum...Vaya actitud...Pues te diré con más detalle cómo me enteré del gran riesgo que corre tu amigo,y de que ustedes se perderían en la nada buscándolo,mientras estemos en el taller del zorro más tranquilos y menos a la vista que aquí...Vamos,con mi Chaos Control puedo llevarlos ahí...

**Sonic:**Mmm...no lo sé,tu no eres muy de fiar...

**Rouge:**Además,quién te dice que no es enviado por Eggman,o qué no es uno de sus clones?

**Shadow:**Desconfías de tu compañero de equipo de toda la vida,Rouge? Sabes que ahora trabajo para el Gobierno,nunca volvería a trabajar con Eggman,sólo en su contra...Un clon podría saber,por ejemplo,lo que tú me contaste aquella vez que sientes por ése Equidna rojo?

**Rouge:**_*Se sonroja y le susurra enojada*_ ¡Te dije que nunca lo dijeras!

**Shadow:**¿Y bien?

**Rouge:**Ahg! _*se dirige a los demás*_ Si,definitivamente es Shadow... ¬-¬

**Sonic:**Si tú lo dices...

**Tails:**Bien Shadow,aceptamos...

**Shadow:**No esperaba menos...¡CHAOS CONTROL!

_-Inmediatamente desaparecen y vuelven a aparecer en el taller de Tails-_

**Shadow:**Hum,¿no se los dije?

**Sonic:**Ya como sea,gracias..._*mira para otro lado*_

**Tails:**Espérenme aquí mientras lo busco! _*se va volando dentro de un cuarto*_

**Rouge:**Y bien,dinos la causa de tu presencia,Shadow...

**Sonic:**Y el porqué de qué quieras ayudarnos..._*frunció el seño*_

**Shadow:**Bien,verán...

_-Flash Back Shadow-_

_Los GUN me ordenaron localizar la Base de Eggman y averiguar sus futuros planes,sin que él supiera...Después de unos días,había logrado entrar sin ser visto,y comencé a adentrarme...De todas formas,yo ya conocía ése lugar muy bien..._

**Shadow:**Hum..._*avanzando silenciosamente*_ Me pregunto qué estará tramando Eggman esta vez...Es mi deber averiguarlo...

_En ése momento escuché un temblor en el suelo,decidí no darle importancia y continué...Después de un buen rato logré ver a Eggman desde el panel de control moritoniando una sala,desde las sombras comencé a espiarlo..._

**Eggman:**Bien,¿Qué noticias me tienen?

**Robot 1:**Los amigos del prisionero están en su búsqueda,y saben que él está aquí...

**Robot 2:**Ya están a sólo unos cuantos kilómetros del cuartel,Doctor...

**Eggman:**Bien,¿Con qué intentan rescatarlo,y creen que será así de fácil? ¡Activen inmediatamente el escudo de invisibilidad,así no podrán detectarnos y no tendrán forma de detenerme!

**Robot 1:**Pero Señor,acaso no debemos comunicarles el verdadero precio para salvar al Equidna?

**Eggman:**Claro que sí,pero lo haremos de forma que ellos no sepan nuestra ubicación,de modo que no intenten nada contra mí,y ahi sí que será la vida del Equidna o la de Sonic! _*ríe maléficamente*_

_-Fin Flash Black-_

**Shadow:**Ése era su plan entonces,ese Equidna amigo tuyo,protector de la Master Esmerald,corría riesgo de muerte,igual que tú si te entregas...De inmediato supe que ustedes lo estarían buscando en vano,perdiéndose en la nada si la fortaleza se volvía invisible;es mi deber ayudarlos,según los GUN...Lo que si me sorprende es que tú estuvieras con ellos en búsqueda del Equidna,Rouge,bueno,después de saber que tú lo..._*sonríe*_

**Rouge:**Ca-lla-te..._*sonrojada y enojada*_ Él es un...gran amigo para mí..._*aparta la mirada*_

**Sonic:**Ya veo,Shadow...Pues,muchas gracias por todo..._*le extiende la mano con propósito de estrecharla*_

**Shadow:**Yo pretendo seguirlos erizo,tengo la misión del Gobierno,todavía no te despidas..._*cruzado de brazos*_

**Sonic:**Bien,de seguro cómo conoces ésa Base serás útil..._*animado*_

**Tails:**Bien,ya estamos listos! _*con el sensor en mano*_

**Amy:**¡OK!

**Sonic:**Amy,porqué no te quedas aquí con Cream?

**Amy:**Estás seguro Sonikku? _*triste de no poder ir con Sonic*_

**Sonic:**Si,es que no quiero que les ocurra nada,y si vamos menos personas,menos llamaremos la atención...Tranquila,volveremos y traeremos a Knuckles a salvo...

**Amy:**Esta bien,te esperaré! _*feliz abraza a Sonic y éste se sonroja,luego se separan*_

**Shadow:**Bueno,vamonos,con mis poderes acortaremos todo el camino...

**Tails:**OK,hora de luchar! _*decidido*_

**Sonic:**Lo mismo digo,ya se las verá Eggman! _*igual que Tails*_

**Rouge:***Pensando* Oh Knux...espero que estés bien...Y que lo logremos a tiempo... _*preocupada*_

**Shadow:**¡CHAOS CONTROL! _*Desaparecen inmediatamente del lugar*_

_**Continuará...**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Capítulo 8:**__"Infiltrados en la Base,Preparando una llegada,A cuenta explosiva"_

**Tails:**Bien,según el radar prácticamente estamos en frente de la base de Eggman...

**Sonic:**Bien,pero cómo podremos encontrar la entrada si no podemos verla?

**Shadow:**Hum...Me conozco este lugar como la palma de mi mano...Vengan por aquí...

_-Los demás siguen a Shadow hacia un hoyo bajo tierra-_

**Shadow:**Observa..._*dijo mientras parecía tocar un botón en el aire y se abría una compuerta*_

**Sonic:**Bueno,eso ha sido bastante fácil...

**Rouge:**_*se adelanta volando*_ A partir de aquí hay dos caminos,Shadow,tú ve con Sonic y,si quieres zorrito ven conmigo y no separaremos para encontrarle más rápido...

_-Tails se encoje de hombros y asiente-_

**Sonic:**Mmmm...Esta bien...

**Shadow:**Nos veremos en la compuerta opuesta de la Base,y de ahí que lo encuentre quién lo encuentre...

**Tails:**Entendido! _*llendose con Rouge*_

**Sonic:**¡Yeah,Que comience la fiesta! _*llendose con Shadow*_

**Rouge:**_*pensando*_ Tranquilo Knux,allá vamos... _*desaparecen en el interior de la Fortaleza de Eggman*_

...

_Mientras tanto,el Team Chaotix luego de haberse recorrido todo lugar..._

**Espio:**Vector,hemos buscado por todos lados a Knuckles para avisarle de la llegada de Mighty y Ray,y ni rastro! La Esmeralda Maestra ha desaparecido...! _*cansado*_

**Charmy:**Si! Tampoco de sus amigos Sonic y Tails! ¿Que les pudo haber pasado? _*igual que Espio*_

**Vector:**Es muy extraño...Me pregunto si Cream sabrá algo..._*ansioso*_

**Espio y Charmy:**¡VECTOR! _*fruncen el seño*_

**Vector:**¿¡Qué?!

**Charmy:**¡Todos sabemos que lo único que quieres tú es ir a ver a Vainilla! _*enojado*_

**Espio:**Exactamente,si te llevamos ahí no te saca nadie! _*cruzado de brazos*_

**Vector:**¡Eh! Pero admitan que no es una mala idea,no?!

**Espio:**Bueno,supongo que la pequeña podría estar al tanto...

**Charmy:**Ahh...que otra..._*se encoge de hombros*_

**Vector:**_*los abraza fuerte a los dos decidido señalando enfrente*_ ¡Bien,vamos allá! _*A Espio y Charmy les sale una gota en la cabeza estilo anime *_

_-Un rato después,frente a la casa de Cream,los Chaotix se encuentran con Amy y Cream volviendo a tomar el té-_

**Amy:**¡Mira Cream! _*sorprendida*_

**Cream:**Señor Vector,Espio y Charmy;qué gusto verlos por aquí..._*feliz*_

**Vector:**Lo mismo digo pequeña..._*le acaricia la cabeza,instinto paternal xD*_

**Espio:**Venimos a ver si ustedes sabían algo del paradero de nuestro viejo amigo Knuckles...

**Charmy:**Fuimos a visitarlo,pero no hay rastros de él,ni de Sonic,ni de Tails!

_*Cream baja la cabeza,Amy intenta disimular*_

**Amy:**Ah,eso...Si es que ellos se fueron a ver que trama Eggman esta vez,no tardaran en volver..._*mentía*_

**Vector:**Oh,ya veo...Bueno,supongo que tendremos que esperar a que vuelvan para decirles...

**Cream:**Si desean pueden pasar,mi mamá está preparando el té,y podrían dejarnos el mensaje entretanto..._*invitándolos a pasar*_

**Espio y Charmy balbuseaban:**Ah...yo...no se...ahg..._*ambos desviando la mirada*_

**Vector:**_*se les adelanta*_ ¡Por supuesto,sería un placer! _*emocionado*_

**Amy:**Jeje!_ *ríe*_

_-Cream toca la puerta,atiende Vainilla-_

**Cream:**Hola ma! _*la abraza*_

**Vainilla:**Cream! Al fin han vuelto! _*también la abraza*_

**Cream:**Y tenemos invitados!

**Vainilla:**Por supuesto..._*Amable los hace pasar de a uno*_ Que gusto verla de nuevo Señorita Amy...Señor Charmy,Espio y...Señor Vector..._*Vector hace una reverencia y saluda cordialmente a Vainilla*_

**Vector:**Un placer estar ante su presencia de nuevo,Señora Vainilla..._*sonrojado*_

**Vainilla:**Lo mismo digo,Vector..._*se lleva una mano a la mejilla algo sonrojada*_ Pase por favor..._*lo toma de la mano llevandolo adentro,y Vector,en la nubes xD*_

...

_-Paralelamente,volviendo con Sonic y Shadow...-_

**Sonic:**¿Ves algo? _*ambos ocultos atrás de una pared*_

**Shadow:**Si...Aquí está lleno de cámaras y robots guardianes...Hum...Mira haremos esto...: ¿¡Sonic?! ¡¿Dónde rayos te metiste ahora?!

**Sonic:**_*desde la siguiente pared,esquivando las camaras y los robots*_ ¡No hay problema,déjamelo a mí!¡Nunca subestimes mi velocidad!_ *seguia avanzando*_

**Shadow:**Agh,de qué otra...Chaos Control! _*lo sigue con sus poderes*_

...

_-Por otra parte,Rouge y Tails seguían en un túnel casi en la completa oscuridad...-_

**Rouge:**Es curioso,siento que está por aquí...

**Tails:**El radar también me indica ondas de vida,pero...No hay nada por aquí..Al menos que sea...

**Rouge:**...Bajo tierra,no...? _*sonríe*_

**Tails:**¡Pero no podremos atravesar este grueso metal!

**Rouge:**Tal vez si...Hazte para atrás pequeño zorro..._*gira sobre sí y hace un tornado en el aire,de a poco perforando el suelo*_

**Tails:**¡Vas muy bien Rouge!

_-En ese momento ese pedazo de suelo donde estaban parados se desmorona cayendo ambos a un subsuelo de completa oscuridad-_

**Tails:**Tranquila,tengo unas linternas por aquí..._*empieza a revolver su bolso*_

**Rouge:**Me pregunto porqué estará tan oscuro aquí..._*dijo mientras se levantaba,y su voz hizo eco*_

**Knuckles:**_*levanta su mirada tirado desde el rincón*_ E-ésa voz...Rouge...¡Rouge! _*dijo lo mas fuerte que pudo,ya no le quedaban muchas fuerzas,o aire*_

**Rouge:**¡Knucki! _*se dispone a volar rápidamente de donde venia la voz*_

**Tails:**Toma esto! _*le lanza una linterna en lo que va tras de ella*_

**Rouge:**_*la toma y comienza a buscarlo,hasta que lo vé en un rincón tirado y débil*_ ¡Knux,oh Knux!¡Mira como estás!

**Knuckles:**Ah...Rouge...yo...lo siento tanto..._*con los ojos entrecerrados*_

**Rouge:**_*le levanta la cabeza,le da un leve golpe y despues lo besa*_

**Knuckles:**¡Auch! Ahh..._*sonrojado*_ Y eso a qué ha venido?

**Rouge:**El golpe es por lo testarudo qué has sido,y el beso...Me imagino que ya sabes querido..._*sonríe*_

**Knuckles:**Yo...quisiera habertelo dicho hace mucho tiempo,lo que siento...Lamento tanto todo esto,y te agradezco que hayas venido por mí...

**Rouge:**No importa Knucki,pero no me lo agardezcas todavía...

**Tails:**_*llegando*_ Oh,Knuckles! _*viendo las pésimas condiciones físicas de su amigo*_

**Knuckles:**Ho-hola Tails..._*levantando apenas la mano en forma de saludo*_

**Tails:**Aquí te traigo agua y comida...Vaya,Eggman si que estaba dispuesto a matarte...

**Knuckles:**_*comiendo y bebiendo a más no poder*_ ¡Ése maldito!¡Cómo me encantaría que recibiera mi dulce venganza! _*enojado*_

**Tails:**No te preocupes por éso,ya les diré a Sonic y Shadow que dejen la bomba activada en el punto que se encuentren y se apuren a salir,al igual que nosotros...Volaremos esta Base y Eggman no podrá hacer nada para evitarlo!

**Knuckles:**Vaya,no me esperaba que Shadow estuviera...Y lo de la bomba no es mala idea,pero éso no nos dará mucho tiempo para escapar...

**Tails:**Tranquilo,lo lograremos...Lista Rouge?!

**Rouge:**Mas que lista! _*volando toma en brazos a Knuckles que todavia no terminaba de recuperar sus fuerzas*_

**Tails:**Ok..._*activa en transmisor*_ ¡Sonic,Shadow,escuchen atentamente...!

_**Continuará...**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Capítulo 9:**"Escapando de la Fortaleza y En busca de la Esmeralda,pero...¿Tambien visitas de viejas amigas?"_

_-Volviendo con Sonic,que estaba escuchando a Tails hablar atentamente por el transmisor...-_

**Sonic:**Bien..Aha...Ya veo amigo,cambio y fuera!

**Shadow:**Ahora que? _*cruzado de brazos*_

**Sonic:**Han podido encontrar a Knuckles! Sano y salvo hasta ahora,dice que come a mas no poder,imagínate,haha!

**Shadow:**Hum...Bueno,vé al grano.

**Sonic:**Hora de activar la bomba!

_*Knuckles inmediatamente le agarra el transmisor a Tails y les dice*_

**Knuckles:**¡Espera Sonic!¡No podemos explotar este lugar porque todavía Eggman debe tener oculta la Master Emerald y la volaremos junto a él!

**Sonic:**¡Ahg!

**Shadow:**! _*Sale corriendo al cuartel de Eggman*_

**Sonic:**¡¿Qué rayos haces?!

**Shadow:**¡Debo suponer que Eggman la ha guardado en el depósito,si es así,podrá sobrevivir la explosión sin ningún daño y luego podré sacar la Esmeralda de ahí y llevarla con nosotros! _*Se va*_

**Sonic:**¡Entendido! _*Ahora le habla a Knuckles*_ ¡No te preocupes por la Esmeralda amigo,esta segura y luego de la explosión podremos sacarla! Escucha Tails! Podré 15 minutos en el detonador,es suficiente?

**Rouge:**_*Contesta por Tails_* ¡Más que suficiente,allá nos vemos!

_-Ambos cortan la transmisión y se van por sus respectivos lados-_

**Rouge:**_*Cargando a Knuckles en los brazos*_ Tranquilo cariño ya te pondrás bien y fuerte de nuevo...¡¿Ya volviste a encontrar la salida Tails?!

**Tails:**¡Si,vengan por aquí! _*haciendo señas con la linterna y Rouge lo sigue en vuelo,suben a la superficie*_ ¿Cuánto tenemos,Rouge?

**Rouge:**Como 15 minutos,¿Bastante fácil,no?

**Tails:**_*Con cara de horror*_ ¡Claro,bastante fácil si sólo tuvieramos que hacer el mismo camino por el cual vinimos! ¡Pero ahora tenemos que salir por los conductos y para colmo llenos de robots guardias!

**Rouge****:**_*Paralizada en estado de shock*_

**Tails:**¡Vamos,hay que ir a toda velocidad si queremos salir vivos,trae a Knuckles! _*Ya volando en rumbo*_

**Rouge:**¡ ! _*Se va tras de él*_

...

**Shadow:**Aquí está el depósito...

**Sonic:**Y mira,la Master Emerald!

**Shadow:**Bien,ya sé donde está,deja la bomba de una vez!

**Sonic:**_*Colocandola en la pared*_ Bien..._*Programandola*_ 15...Minutos...Magnitud y radio...¡Listo!

**Shadow:**¡Chaos Control! _*Desaparecen a las afueras de la Base*_

...

_-En la central de la Base...-_

**Robot 1:**¡Doctor,hay intrusos en la Fortaleza!

**Robot 2:**Y parece que ya pueden haber liberado al prisionero!

**Eggman:**¡Agh!¡Deben de ser ese erizo azul y sus amigos!¡Coloquen la guardia en todas las salidas posibles,hay que encontrarlos antes de que escapen!

...

_-Ya entrando a los conductos...-_

**Rouge:**¿Y ahora por dónde? Deben de haber más de 15 conductos diferentes!

**Tails:**Sólo hay dos conductos de ventilación,el primero y el último,ambos te llevan fuera,pero al parecer hay uno lleno de robots guardias y el otro no,pero no se cuál!

**Rouge:**¡Da igual,esas chatarras no serán problema,tu vé por el primero y yo por el último!

**Tails:**¡Entendido,pero ten cuidado,recuerda que llevas a Knuckles herido contigo! _*Se va*_

**Rouge:**_*cierra los ojos y respira profundo,luego se adentra en el conducto*_

...

_Volviendo a la casa de Cream y Vainilla..._

**Cream:**No lo puedo creer,el Señor Mighty y el Señor Ray vendrán de visita! Siempre he querido conocerlos,verdad que si Cheese?! _*feliz*_

**Cheese:**Chao,Chao! _*igual*_

**Amy:**Si,fueron los primeros compañeros de mi Sonikku!¡De seguro estará tan feliz de verlos de nuevo!

**Vainilla:**Y de seguro ustedes y el Señor Knuckles habrán de estar muy felices por su visita,eran grandes amigos,cierto?

**Vector:**En el momento,¡Los mejores! Y ademas el mejor equipo de detectives que jamás pudimos formar...

**Espio:**Ha...qué tiempos...

**Chamy:**¡Zum,zum!¡Hasta recuerdo las peleas de demostración de fuerza que Knuckles y mighty solían hacer,será genial!

**Amy:**¡Y aquí dice que ambos ya tienen novia! ¡Haber si puedo animarlos a que convenzan a mi Sonic! _*ojos iluminados*_

**Espio:**Creo que a una de ellas la conoces de tu infancia Amy... _(Esto Espio lo dice por haber estado en el juego Sonic The Fighters)_

**Vector:**Y a la novia de Ray seguro la reconocerás tú,Cream...Ella ya quiere verte después de tanto tiempo...

**Amy y Cream:**_*sorprendidas*_ ¿Quienes podrán ser?

...

**Tails:**_*Corriendo por el conducto*_ Ya no debe de faltar mucho!

_-Vé varios robots al frente-_

**Tails:**¡Esos deben ser!¡De suerte parece que no hay ningun robot que pueda taparle el paso a Rouge!

_-Tails saca su cañón y comienza a dispararle a los robots a medida que va avanzando-_

...

**Rouge:**_*Tociendo,vuela hacia adelante*_ Este conducto es..._*toce*_ Muy pequeño y..._*toce de nuevo*_ No hay muhco oxígeno..._*toce y cae al piso*_

**Knuckles:**_*Con las pocas fuerzas que tenía*_ ¿Rou-Rouge?¿Estás...bien? _*Ojos entrecerrados*_

**Rouge:**No..no lo sé Knux...Lo-los murciélagos no están acostumbrados a cámaras de poco aire...sino en cuévas pero...debo seguir...O la bomba ex..._*cae desmayada*_

Knuckles:¡Rouge!

_-Vienen unos cuantos robots hacia ellos-_

**Knuckles:**¡Ahhhh!¡Ni se les ocurra acercarse a ella! _*enfurecido se para enfrente de Rouge para protegerla*_

_-Sin saber de dónde saca la energía,Knuckles comienza a hacer trizas los robots guardias,por consiguiente toma a Rouge en sus brazos y comienza a avanzar a toda velocidad-_

...

_Tiempo restante a la explosión-4 mins. 10 secs_

**Shadow:**¿Porqué tardarán tanto?

**Sonic:**Dales un poco más de tiempo,han de estar por salir...Eso espero...

...

**Tails:**_*Seguía avanzando*_ ¡Rayos!¡El cañón se quedó sin batería!

_-Se acercan más robots hacia él-_

**Tails:**No me queda otra que intentar esquivarlos,espero llegar a tiempo... _*Sigue*_

...

**Rouge:** ...

**Knuckles:**Oh Rouge...Cuánto lo siento...Y si ahora no puedo salvarte...Daría mi vida sólo con saber que estarás bien,yo fuí quién te metió en todo esto...No merezco a alguien como tú,que estúpido fuí...

_-Seguía avanzando,pero el oxigeno podría no le durarle mucho tiempo más...-_

...

_Tiempo restante a la explosión-2 mins. 5 secs_

**Sonic:**Ya me están preocupando,ya casi sólo les queda un minuto para salir...Debería ir a...?

**Shadow:** ... _*mirando fijamente a la base*_

**Sonic:** ?

**Shadow:**Eggman a activado la alerta,ellos ya deben estar en las cubiertas de ventilación,si se apresuran,deberían de lograr salir...

...

**Knuckles:**_*Respirando*_ ¡Siento mas aire aquí,debemos estar cerca Rouge!

**Rouge:**_*Recapacitando_* ¿Knuckii?¿Pe-pero cómo? _*despertando en lo que Knuckles la seguía llevando en los brazos*_

**Knuckles:**¿Crees que sería capaz de dejar que te ocurriese algo malo? ¡Antes moriría yo y utilizaría hasta la ultima de mis fuerzas para impedirlo! _*seguía corriendo*_

**Rouge:**¡Oh,mi Knux! _*lo abraza fuerte*_

**Knuckles:**Hubiera querido decírtelo de otra manera,pero ya lo sabes..._*sonríe*_

**Rouge:**_*sonríe*_

...

_Tiempo restante a la explosión-0 mins. 40 secs_

**Tails:**¡Al fin,allá veo la luz! _*corriendo a la salida*_

...

**Knuckles:**¡Ya casi,ya casi Rouge! _*corriendo con todas sus fuerzas*_

...

**Shadow:**¡ERIZO,CÚBRETE!

_-Ambos se agachan,la base explota-_

...

**Tails:**_*Abriendo los ojos*_ Ahh...mi cabeza..._*se levanta*_ Ah...No veo a Rouge ni a Knuckles por aquí,espero que lo hayan logrado...

...

**Sonic:**_*saliendo de atras del arbusto*_ Vaya...si que resultó..._*Viendo como Eggman escapaba en una cápsula*_

**Shadow:**Hum,no esperaba menos...

**Eggman:**_*le grita desde el cielo*_ ¡Maldito erizo,ya nos volveremos a ver y no tendrás tanta suerte!¡AHG! _*Se va refunfuñando*_

**Sonic:**_*le grita*_ ¡Si,claro,allá nos vemos! Haha!

**Tails:**¡Sonic! _*viene volando hacia él*_

**Sonic:**¡Amigo! ¿Estás bien?¿Y Knuckles y Rouge?_ *Mirando alrededor*_

**Tails:**Ellos salieron por otro conducto...No sé dónde puedan estar y...tampoco si habran logrado salir a salvo...

**Shadow:**Me adentraré en la Base para recuperar la Esmeralda Maestra,y de paso ver si los encuentro,ustedes busquen por los alrededores...

**Sonic:**¡En marcha,no hay tiempo que perder!

_**Continuará...**_


End file.
